Harry Potter, version pour les canetons
by Mccallsister
Summary: Harry Potter devient Harry Pottcoin, une version un peu délirante de cette magique histoire, empli de canards! A vos risques et périls, ça pince!


Bonjour à tous, voici une version un peu loufoque du premier tome d''Harry Potter, imaginé avec un ami. J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous fera rire. Bonne lecture!

Genre: Comique, aventure

Personnages: A vous de découvrir

Disclaimer: L'histoire original appartiens à J.K. Rowling

**… … … … **

**Harry Pottcoin et le canard philosophal**

Il était une fois, un petit garçon devenu grand bien trop vite, qui vivait à 4 Pond Drive, le placard sous l'escalier, chez son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Duckley. Les Ducksley l'avait accueilli après la mort tragique de ses parents. En effet, James et Lily Pottcoin perdirent la vie une nuit d'août, laissant leur petit Harry orphelin. Depuis, il vivait chez la soeur de sa mère. C'était un enfer! Il faut le dire. Après un enième accident (le petit chenapan avait réussi à enfermer son cousin dans le vivarium duquel il avait fait échapper un très grand serpent des lacs, "magique" disait-il), il fut une fois de plus puni dans sa "chambre" (qui disait-on était plus petit que le box d'un cheval).

Sa vie changea le jour où il reçu la fameuse lettre de cette école. Poudlaile. Malheureusement, il dût attendre son anniversaire pour la lire, son oncle brulant toute lettres qui arrivait chez lui, même celle que les canards lui envoyaient! Ce fut Magraid, un demi-géant qui lui permit (enfin!) de la lire (ça faisait quand même deux bonne semaines qu'il essayait!). Ayant enfin prit connaissance de ce qu'il y avait dedans et de qui était ses parents, il partit avec Magraid acheter ce qu'il lui fallait au Chemin de Canard. Ses achats fait: un chaudron, une baguette, un canard des neiges offert par le demi-géant (qu'il avait nommé Hedwige), une cape et de pleins d'autre choses dont un apprentit sorcier avait besoin, il fût enfin prêt pour prendre le Poudlaile Express!

Dans ledit train, il fit la connaissance de ses deux futures meilleurs amis.

-Salut! Moi, c'est Ron Weasmare!

-Et moi, Harry Pottcoin!

-Harry Pottcoin? Oh coin alors! Alors c'est vrai pour.. pour..

-La cicatrice? Oui

Le jeune Pottcoin lui montrit sa cicatrice, qui avait la forme d'une patte de canard et en voyant les yeux du jeune roux, il comprit qu'il s'était fait un nouvel ami. Ils firent également la connaissance d'une jeune fille, Hermione Gretanger, qui cherchait un crapaud pour un certain Neville. Et c'est en se gavant de chococanard et de canard surprise de Bertie Crochu qu'il finirent le trajet.

Arrivé au chateau (qui soit-dit en passant était gigantesque) il appris que l'école était divisé en cinq maisons: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin et Duckwings. C'est en attendant de pouvoir rentrer dans une salle qu'Harry rencontra de nouveaux amis: Nevilles Londespattes, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finniduck, mais aussi d'un jeune blond platine.

-Salut, moi c'est Malefoie. Dracoin Malfoie. Et toi, tu dois être Pottcoin.

Une fois dit, des coins de surprise s'éleva dans la foule des petits jeune, Harry Pottcoin faisait partit de leur année! C'est quand Dracoin se mit à insulter son nouvel ami Ron qu'il comprit que celui-ci ne sera pas son ami. Après cette mini dispute, les nouveaux élèves furent conduit dans la grande salle par le professeur Minercoin McGonnaduck afin que le Choixnard magique, un chapeau marron en forme de canard qui décidait de la maison dans laquelle allait aller l'élève en fonction de ce qu'il ressentait quand il disait son "coin", puissent décider de leur sorts à tous!

Une fois envoyés dans les maisons (Harry et ses amis avaient été envoyés à Gryffindor, Dracoin à Duckwings (et le jeune Pottcoin s'était rendu compte que Slytherin et Duckwings était deux maisons mal-vu. Apparement, de ce que lui aurait dit Ron, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Voldecoin, avait été a Duckswings)). Le directeur Albus Dumbleduck, le plus grand des mages blanc après Merlan, fit un discours digne des plus grands. Et c'est après le festin que Harry pu découvrir là où il allait dormir pour le reste de l'année. Il s'endormit, des rêves plein la tête.

Le début d'année d'Harry et Ron commença mal, ils étaient en retard pour leur premier cours avec le professeur McGonnaduck. En apercevant une cane tigrée, ils crurent que tout était bon mais furent vite déçu quand la cane sauta du bureau et se transforma en la directrice de Gryffindor. Le cours de potion ne fut pas mieux, car Harry crût que le professeur Reaugue en avait après lui. Son cours de balai se passa mieux. Bien qu'il dut désobéir à Mme Nanard et monter sur un balai pour obliger Malefoie a lui rendre le Rapeltout de Neville, et qu'il crût se faire expulser quand McGonnaduck vint le voir, il fut extrêmement ravi d'être pris dans l'équipe de Quiddich de sa maison. Le capitaine, Olivier Ducanard, lui expliqua les règes et quoi consistait son poste d'attrapeur. Lors du cours avec le professeur Flitwick, après une énième explosion de Seamus, Ron et Hermione se chamaillèrent sur la façon de prononcer "Wingardium Leviosa". Hermione l'emporta (quelle surprise!) ce qui contraria le jeune Weasmare. Une chose en entrainant une autre, Ron et Harry durent sauver Hermione, qui était enfermer au toilette, d'un Troll  
qui était entré au chateau. Ils pouvaient remercier le professeur Duckrell de les avoir prevenu, car la jeune Gryffindor aurait pu y rester.

Un jour, alors qu'ils rentraient, Ron, Hermione et Harry se trouvèrent malencontreusement sur le mauvais escalier et se retrouvèrent au troisième étage, ce même étage interdit d'accès par Dumbleduck lors de son discours de bienvenu. Ils voulurent faire demi tour mais il était trop tard. Le chat de monsieur Roseaurd, Miss Etangne se trouvait là. Ils durent alors se dépêcher et rentrèrent (non sans un petit "alohomora") dans la première pièce venu. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent à l'interieur les terrifia. En effet, un énorme canard à trois têtes se trouvait là, et il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de les voir ici. Ils crièrent à l'unisson quand une des têtes essaya de les pincer avec son bec. Ils sortirent in extremis avant qu'une deuxième tête ne les attrapes puis ils se hatèrent d'aller dans leur dortoirs. Ils se dirent au revoir brièvement et allèrent se coucher, chacun se demandant à quoi servant ce canard bizarre.

Suite à cet incident, ils furent suspicieux envers le professeur Reaugue. Celui-ci avait des marques de pincements sur le bras et ils vinrent à la conclusion que le professeur avait voulu passer devant Touffu (ils pouvaient remercier Magraid qui avait dit le nom de la bête au trois adolescents lorsqu'ils l'avaient questionné à propos d'un canard à trois têtes). Le garde-chasse avait également échapper un nom: Nicolas Quenouille.

C'est en voulant chercher des informations sur Quenouille, pendant les vacances de Noël, qu'Harry fit une découverte. Un mystérieux miroir se trouvait dans une mystérieuse pièce. Il l'avait trouvé lorsqu'il avait voulu échapper à Roseaurd, sous son plumage d'invisibilité (cadeau de noël, une sorte de cape faite de plumes de canards noire qui lui permettait d'un coté, de devenir invisible et de l'autre, de voler) puis avait éviter de justesse d'être repéré par Reaugue et Duckrell qui se disputaient (cela renforçait Harry dans l'idée que le directeur de Slytherin était le méchant) et avait attérit dans cette pièce. Il se trouvait donc devant ce mystérieux miroir en forme de canard, où il était inscrit "Miroir du rised-dranac". En si regardant de plus près, Harry fut surpris d'y voir ses parents. Pensant pouvoir les monter à Ron, il le réveilla pour l'y emmener mais le jeune Weasmare y voyait autre chose. Ce fût grâce à Dumbleduck qu'il compris pourquoi. "Rised-dranac", canard-désir à l'envers. Il montrait ce que la personne désirait le plus. Il l'oublia vite après que le directeur lui est dit qu'il ne lui servait à rien de le retrouver car il  
aura été envoyé ailleurs à la fin de semaine.

Après cette découverte, le trio d'or découvrit enfin ce que gardait Touffu: le canard philosophale (une pierre en forme de canard qui garantit la jeunesse éternel grâce à son élixir). Après avoir essayé de prévenir le professeur McGonnaduck et Dumbleduck, ils décidèrent d'empêcher Reaugue de voler la pierre eux-même.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc de nouveau devant le canard à trois têtes et entrèrent par la trappe de justesse avant que Touffu ne sois réveillé par la harpe silencieuse. Ils durent faire face à plusieurs épreuves: le filet du canard, l'attrape de Quenouille, la partie d'échec géante avec des pièces de canard en bois qui fut terrible pour Ron puis le choix de potions qu'eurent à choisir Hermione et Harry. Une seule leur permettrait d'aller retrouver Ron et une seule, Reaugue. Ils devaient différencier eau douce, eau salé, eau de mer, eau de lac. Une seule erreur et ils pouvaient se retrouver aveugle (un canard surgirait pour leur crever les yeux avec son bec). Heureusement qu'Hermione avait suivi en cours! Elle trouva très vite les bonnes potions et donna la sienne à Harry.

-Tiens Harry. Et bonne chance.

Harry but la potion de mauvaise grâce puis, avec apréhension, entra dans la pièce où devait se trouver Reaugue. Une fois dans la pièce, Harry, surpris d'y trouver le professeur Duckrell ainsi que le miroir du rised-dranac

-Professeur?

-Ah! Monsieur Pottcoin! Venez par là!

Harry ne bougea pas et demanda où se trouvait le professeur Reaugue.

-Severus? Tu as cru que Severus avait fait tout ça?

Le jeune sorcier perçut de la colère dans la voix du professeur et il comprit que Reaugue n'avait jamais rien fait, c'était Duckrell.

-Mais pourquoi?

L'adulte allait répondre quand une troisème voix intervînt.

-Laisse moi le voir et fait le s'approcher

-Mais maître..

-Fais le!

Harry se rapprocha, comme attiré et lâcha un coin de surprise quand il se vit dans le miroir avec le canard philosophal dans la main. Il fut d'autant plus surpris et horrifié quand il vit ce qu'il se cachait sous le turcoin du professeur Duckrell: Voldecoin. Et d'un coup, le professeur essaya de prendre à Harry le canard qui était dans sa poche, le faisant tomber dans les marches qui se trouvait là, et dans un élan de pur instinct, Harry toucha le visage du professeur qui se mit à hurler de douleur et commença à se désintégrer, sous l'œil ahuris du jeune Pottcoin. Croyant s'être débarrasser du professeur et de son horrible deuxième visage, Harry se releva mais fut pousser par une sorte de fumée qui n'était autre que Voldecoin qui le terrassa d'un coin de fureur. Harry fut de nouveau projeté à terre et perdit connaissance.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et il vit le directeur qui lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldecoin, la destruction de la pierre et du miroir. Il demanda également des nouvelles de ses amis et appris avec plaisir que Ron et Hermione se portait bien.

Quelques jours plus tard fut annoncer le nom du gagnant de la coupe des cinq maisons. Et contre toute attente, ce fut Gryffindor qui sortit vainqueur. Et c'est ainsi que la première année d'Harry à Poudlaile s'acheva, dans des coins d'applaudissement.

COIN.

**… … … … **

Et voici la fin de l'histoire, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous à tous! :)


End file.
